bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Uryū Ishida
__NOWYSIWYG__ | image = 300px | race = Quincy | birthday = 6 listopada''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, strona 66 | age = 16-17 | gender = Mężczyzna | height = 171 cm (przedtem)Bleach Official Character Book MASKED 177 cm''Bleach'' manga; Tom 51 kartoteka postaci | weight = 55 kg (przedtem) 57 kg | blood type = AB | affiliation = Quincy | occupation = Uczeń liceum | base of operations = Dom Ishidy, Kitakawase, Karakura, Japonia, świat ludzi | relatives = Ryūken Ishida (ojciec) Sōken Ishida (dziadek, martwy) Bezimienna matka (prawdopodobnie martwa) | education = Wyższa szkoła średnia | signature skill = Łuk Quincy i Duchowe Strzały | manga debut = Tom 4, Rozdział 29Weekly Shōnen Jump wywiad; numer 42 | anime debut = Odcinek 11 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul | japanese voice = Noriaki Sugiyama Takako Honda (jako dziecko) | english voice = Derek Stephen Prince | spanish voice = Óscar Muñoz (Hiszpania) Víctor Ugarte (Ameryka Łacińska) }} "Bardzo lubi program telewizyjny Dona Kanonjiego "Bura-Rei". Nie zostało to wymienione w mandze, jednak w rozdziale 29, cień, który próbował skoczyć przed Ichigo, to właśnie Ishida." - Tite Kubo ostatni Quincy. Jest w tej samej klasie co główny bohater Bleacha. Należy do tzw. paczki Ichigo. Początkowo nie znosi samego Ichigo, jednak ostatecznie zostaje jego przyjacielem. Wygląd thumb|left|190px|Poprzedni wygląd Ishidy Ishida ma czarne włosy, zawsze gładko zaczesane. Nosi okulary, jest szczupły. Do szkoły nosi zwykły mundurek (tyle że bez marynarki). Na co dzień ubiera się w zwykłe spodnie i białą koszulę z krótkim rękawem. Jako Quincy przyodziewa biały strój z niebieskim, pięcioramiennym znakiem na plecach (niem. Quiny Zeichen; pol. Znak Quincy), całość uzupełniając pelerynką "ala magical girls", jak określił to Ichigo (zawsze nosi przy sobie zapasową, by w razie czego zachować "image"). Nigdy nie rozstaje się z Krzyżem Quincy, który nosi na ręce jak bransoletkę, i w którym zawiera się cała jego moc. 17 miesięcy po tym jak Ichigo stracił swoje moce, widać, że wygląd Ishidy jest nieco inny niż wcześniej. Nosi ten sam mundurek ucznia, jednak teraz ma też marynarkę (podobno zimowy mundurek). Jego włosy są zaczesane w jedną stronę, a reszta z drugiej strony jest ułożona za uchem. Grzywka opada na prawą stronę twarzy. Nadal nosi okulary i Krzyż Quincy. Jak na razie nie wiadomo, czy jego strój Quincy się zmienił.Bleach manga; Rozdział 425, strony 21 Charakter Uryū jest nieśmiały i spokojny. Jest inteligentny (1 miejsce w teście inteligencji) i umie szyć ubrania (co jest jego pasją). Ma wysokie morale, silne poczucie sprawiedliwości i dumę Quincy (nigdy nie postępuje inaczej niż według swoich zasad). Jest bardzo rycerski wobec kobiet. Wielkim szacunkiem darzy swojego dziadka, który był jego mistrzem, natomiast nie czuje respektu do ojca, gdyż tamten nie znosi faktu że jest Quincy. Ishida jest leworęczny. Historia left|thumb|190px|Mały Ishida i dziadek Jako dziecko czas spędzał głównie z dziadkiem na wspólnych treningach i innych zajęciach. Jego ojciec był dla niego zimny i mówił mu, aby nie chodził do swojego dziadka, twierdził, że był głupcem. Podczas jednego z treningów, dwójka Quincy zostaje zaatakowana przez Hollowy. Sōken wzywa na pomoc Shinigami i walczy z Pustymi. Pomoc z Soul Society przybywa jednak za późno aby uratować Sōkena. Ukryty Uryū jest zdruzgotany zachowaniem Shinigami i zaczyna coraz mocniej trenować, aby pomścić swojego dziadka. Od tej pory nienawidzi Shinigami. Fabuła Agent Shinigami thumb|right|190px|Ishida ładuje strzałę w celu zabicia Hollowa Ishida bierze udział w transmisji na żywo w programie telewizyjnym Dona Kanonjiego w Karakurze. Kiedy Kanonji zamierza przebić klatkę Plusa, przez co jego proces Hollowfikacji zostanie przyspieszony, Uryū zamierza interweniować, jednak Ichigo robi to szybciej. Później widzimy go podczas spaceru, gdy spotyka Ichigo w formie Shinigami, który ratuje duszę poprzez Pogrzeb Dusz. Następnie widziany jest w szkole, gdy Rukia ciągnie za sobą Kurosakiego, w celu pokonania Hollowa. Jednak Ishida dociera tam szybciej i zabija Pustego, po czym widać, jak Kuchiki i Ichigo kłócą się o to, że Rukia wprowadziła go w błąd. Podchodzi do nich i stwierdza, że jest tutaj Hollow, po czym Kuchiki dostaje powiadomienie i potwierdza jego słowa. Mówi, że Ichigo nie powinien nazywać się Shinigami, po czym pokazuje łuk i uśmierca potwora. Kurosaki pyta go kim jest, ten odpowiada, że nazywa się Ishida Uryū - Quincy, i nienawidzi Shinigami. thumb|left|190px|Ishida z łatwością naprawia lalkę Michiru Później widzimy go w klasie, gdy Michiru Ogawa prosi o zszycie jej lalki, po czym ten z łatwością i precyzją oddaje naprawioną zabawkę. Gdy wraca do domu, widzi, że za nim idzie Ichigo. Szydzi z Kurosakiego, że nie jest nawet w stanie ukryć swojego ciśnienia duchowego oraz nie potrafi wykryć innych energii duchowych. Mówi mu, że zna go, od kiedy chodzi do szkoły, wie kiedy zyskał moce Shinigami, a nawet wie o prawdziwej tożsamości Rukii. thumb|right|190px|Ishida pokazuje Kurosakiemu Reiraku Uryū następnie pokazuje mu wstęgi, zwane Reiraku i tłumaczy, że te sznury są zmaterializowanym odzwierciedleniem dusz. Następnie chwyta jedną z nich i mówi, że wstęga Shinigami jest czerwona. Przedstawia się ponownie jako Quincy, mówi, że potrafi zabijać Hollowy i wyzywa go na pojedynek, by pokazać Kurosakiemu różnicę w ich sile. Ichigo sądzi, że jego rywalizacja jest głupia, tak jak wstręt do Shinigami. Ten prowokuje go, że jest tylko Zastępczym Shinigami i nie może nawet kiwnąć palcem bez pozwolenia Kuchiki. Ichigo zamienia się w Shinigami, po czym mówi Konowi, aby wszedł w jego ciało i go pilnował. Kurosaki pyta o reguły walki. Ishida tłumaczy, że zwabi przynętą Hollowy, po czym będą mieli za zadanie je zabić. Kto w ciągu 20 godzin zabije najwięcej, wygrywa. Jednak Kurosaki protestuje i mówi mu, że cywilom może stać się niebezpieczeństwo. Ishida stwierdza, że dbanie o innych jest istotne i powinien być pewien, że zabije wszystkich zanim Puści przyniosą zagrożenie. Od razu po wyłonieniu się pierwszego Hollowa na niebie, zostaje zabity przez Ishidę. Ichigo chwyta go i każe mu przywrócić miasto do poprzedniego stanu. Uryū mówi, że jest już za późno i zamiast narzekać powinien zabić jak najwięcej Pustych. Stwierdza też, że Hollowy mają tendencje do pożerania dusz z wyższym ciśnieniem duchowym, niż u normalnego człowieka, dlatego jego rodzinie może się coś stać. Ten szybko biegnie w stronę swojego domu, Ishida chciał mu o czymś powiedzieć, lecz nie zdążył. Później widzimy Uryū, jak zdejmuje Pustych z wysokiego punktu na moście, przy czym dolicza już 11 zabitego. Po pewnym czasie zdaje sobie sprawę, że jego strzały robią się coraz słabsze, a w mieście nie powinno pojawiać się tylu Pustych. Ignoruje to i obiecuje w myślach swojemu mentorowi, że pomści go bez względu na wszystko. thumb|left|190px|Kon informuje resztę o dziwnych zaburzeniach na niebie Ishida napotyka Rukię i Kona, których zaatakował słaby Hollow. Uważa, że ich obecna lokacja jest nawet bezpieczna, skłania to Kona do pytania, czy to przez niego miasto jest zagrożone. Przyznaje się i obiecuje, że żadna istota w tym mieście nie ucierpi, nawet jeśli Ichigo umrze. Nagle nadchodzi kolejny Pusty. Uryū ładuje strzałę, jednak przybywa Kurosaki i szybciej go zabija. Ichigo zaczyna kłócić się z Konem, przy czym Ishida przygląda się im. Następnie Kurosaki twierdzi, że walka jest toczona między nim, a Uryū i ilość zabójstw Pustych nie ma znaczenia. Przed odpowiedzią Ishidy, Kon spostrzega dziwne zaburzenia duchowe na niebie. Uryū zauważa, że wszystkie dotychczasowe Hollowy, które nie zostały jeszcze zabite, kierują się w stronę tej dziury. Zaczyna strzelać w ich stronę i krzyczy, że ostatni Quincy będzie ich przeciwnikiem. thumb|right|190px|Ichigo próbuje przekonać Ishidę, aby walczył razem z nim Ichigo dowiaduje się o upadku Quincy przez Shinigami, po czym biegnie w jego stronę i zabija kilka Hollowów wokół niego. Mówi mu, że nie dba oto i nie wie, czy Shinigami, czy Quincy mieli rację, wyraża swoją frustrację na temat przekonań Uryū, jednak jego wypowiedź zostaje przerwana przez Quincy'ego. Tłumaczy mu, że myślał, że Shinigami byli w porządku, aż do śmierci jego senseia na jego oczach. Mówi Kurosakiemu, że jego dziadek chciał przekonać Shinigami do współpracy z Quincy. Umarł po walce z Pustymi, ponieważ było ich za dużo, aby dał sobie z nimi radę. Shinigami byli w jego pobliżu, jednak mu nie pomogli. Mówi, że musi pokazać potęgę i dumę Quincy. Ichigo wskazuje, że życzeniem jego dziadka była współpraca z Quincy i pyta, czy chce spełnić jego prośbę właśnie teraz. Mówi, że walka do siebie plecami jest najlepsza na tylu przeciwników. thumb|left|190px|Ichigo i Ishida razem walczą z Pustymi Gdy Ishida odrzuca pomysł Ichigo, ten pojawia się za nim i zabija Hollowa, po czym ten zabija Pustego za Kurosakim. Podkreśla, że nie współpracuje, ale po prostu musiał go zabić, inaczej to Ichigo by zginął. Kurosaki mówi, że jest wystarczająco dobrze. Ichigo widzi dalszą niechęć Uryū i pyta go czy współpracuje. Ten odpowiada mu zabiciem kolejnego Pustego. W walce odwraca ich uwagę narastająca dziura w niebie, z której zaczyna wychodzić Menos Grande. Po tym spierają się jak go pokonać. W tym samym czasie na miejsce zdarzenia przychodzą Kisuke Urahara, Ururu Tsumugiya, Tessai Tsukabishi oraz Jinta Hanakari. Ichigo mówi mu, aby tutaj poczekał, a on się z nim rozprawi. Ishida strzela w szyję Menosa, jednak nie przynosi to efektów, po czym twierdzi, że swoimi strzałami nie zdziała zbyt wiele. Ishida pyta Kurosakiego czy ma jakiś plan, ten odpowiada, że ma zamiar pociąć go na kawałki, aż do głowy, po czym przebije jego maskę. Uryū jest zszokowany jego głupim sposobem myślenia, po czym miecz Ichigo styka się z jego łukiem. Zauważa, że moc Kurosakiego płynie do jego broni zwiększając wielkość jego łuku. Mimo dość różniącego się sposobu walki Quincy i Shinigami, wpada na pomysł, aby wykorzystać wyciekającą energię Ichigo do ataku. Kurosaki jest wstrząśnięty rozmiarem łuku, po czym pyta, co się stało. Ten odpowiada mu, że ma plan. thumb|right|190px|Ishida i Ichigo łączą siły w celu pokonania Menos Grande Ishida mówi Ichigo, by uwolnił jak najwięcej Reiatsu, aby jego strzała była na tyle silna, by pokonać Menosa. Kurosaki twierdzi, że nigdy nie kontrolował przepływu energii duchowej oraz skoro niektórzy mówią, że jest silny, to jego moc jest cały czas w pełnej okazałości. Kiedy Menos przygotowuje się do wystrzelenia Cero, Ishida nakazuje Ichigo, aby jak najszybciej przystawił swój miecz do jego łuku. Jest zadziwiony, kiedy Kurosaki biegnie w stronę Hollowa. Kiedy Pusty strzela Cero, okazuje się, że Ichigo jest odporny na ten atak, w rezultacie rani Menosa. Wraca on do swojego świata, a Kurosaki zaczyna wykrzykiwać "Zwycięstwo!" i pyta Uryū kiedy mu podziękuje za pomoc. Ishida zauważa, że traci panowanie na łukiem. Okazuje się, że moc Ichigo była na tyle wielka, że jego broń nie wytrzyma tego i zaraz eksploduje. Uryū strzela w niebo, aby pozbyć się jak najwięcej Reiatsu. Jego ręka zaczyna krwawić, a Ichigo mówi, że nic to nie da i jedyne co to straci rękę. W myślach Uryū przeprasza senseia za swoje niezrozumienie, i że był bezużyteczny, prosząc go o przebaczenie. Ostatecznie udaje mu się pozbyć nadmiaru Reiatsu. thumb|left|190px|Uryū rozmawia z Rukią wracając z zakupów Kiedy wraca do szkoły, w wyniku swoich obrażeń przyciąga uwagę uczniów. Później Ichigo zaprasza go, aby dołączył do niego i jego przyjaciół na lunch. Początkowo odmawia, ale zmienia zdanie po tym, jak Keigo Asano go namawia. Atmosfera robi się bardzo napięta i trochę niezręczna. Uryū pyta Kurosakiego, czemu go zaprosił, po czym zaczęli delikatną kłótnię ze sobą. Później widzimy go, gdy interweniuje w sprawie powrotu Rukii, gdzie przyszli po nią Renji Abarai i Byakuya Kuchiki. Wzbudza ciekawość u Renjiego, który następnie pyta go kim jest. Ten ostatecznie decyduje się przedstawić, aby Abarai wiedział, kto go pokona. Niestety to Uryū zostaje ciężko zraniony przez miecz Renjiego. Następnie podaje swoje nazwisko i zamierza dobić Ishidę, jednak zostaje powstrzymany przez Ichigo. Po powrocie Rukii do Soul Society, Ishida zostaje opatrzony w sklepie Urahary. Uświadamia sobie, że jedynym, który może uratować Kuchiki, jest Ichigo. Soul Society thumb|right|190px|Orihime wraz z Chadem próbują przekonać Ishidę, aby razem z nimi został trenowany przez Yoruichi Chcąc uratować Rukię, Ishida zamierza dobrze przygotować się na walki z silnymi Shinigami. Wobec tego udaje się w odludnione miejsce znajdujące się przy wodospadzie. Jest jednak znaleziony przez Chada, Yoruichi i Orihime. Dowiaduje się, że będą trenowani w ramach podróży do Soul Society. Gdy Inoue pyta go czy chce do nich dołączyć, Ishida pyta kto będzie ich trenerem. Jest zszokowany, gdy odpowiada mu czarny kot. Potem uspokaja się i przeprasza za swoje chamstwo. Yoruichi wybacza mu za to, że zrobił tyle szumu z powodu gadającego kota. Orihime potwierdza, że to nic takiego, po czym ponownie prosi, aby Uryū dołączył do treningu Yoruichi, wierząc, że on też chce uratować Rukię. Ishida jednak odmawia. Inoue zastanawia się, dlaczego, wskazując, że tylko ona i Sado są zdolni do poczucia energii duchowej Uryū, Yoruichi także może go poczuć. Ishida przeprasza i mówi, że wierzy w zdolności kota, jednak musi trenować w samotności. Następnie wyjaśnia, że nie ma na celu ratowania Rukii, a zwykły trening, ponieważ nie mógł sobie wybaczyć że pokonał go Shinigami. Yoruichi rozumie Ishidę i prosi Inoue i Yasutorę do treningu, pozostawiając Ishidę w samotności. Następnie Uryū mruczy pod nosem, przepraszając Orihimę, stwierdzając, że jego szkolenie nie może być widziane przez nikogo. Otwiera szare pudełko, w którym znajduje się Sanrei Glove, po czym zaczyna swój trening. thumb|left|190px|Chad rozdziera pelerynę Ishidy ratując go przed Kōryū W ciągu tygodnia udaje mu się opanować rękawicę. Przychodzi ostatni do miejsca, gdzie Ichigo wraz z Yoruichi, Chadem i Orihime mają przejść do Soul Society. Po krótkiej sprzeczce między Shinigami a Quincym, Ishida mówi, że chce zobaczyć, jak silny stał się Kurosaki. Ichigo odpowiada po prostu, że jest zadziwiony strojem Uryū, i że zamierza się tak pokazać innym. Następnie Urahara ucisza wszystkich i tłumaczy jak dostać się do Soul Society. Po jego wytłumaczeniach wszyscy wchodzą do bramy zwanej Senkaimon. W czasie wędrówki, Ishida jest prawie złapany przez Kōtotsu, jednak Sado ratuje go zdzierając jego pelerynę. Dochodzą do końca przejścia i lądują wokół Rukongai. Ishida jest rozczarowany, że już na tym etapie podróży musi użyć swojej zapasowej pelerynki. Po dziwnej reakcji reszty, Ichigo idzie w stronę Seireitei. Zostaje jednak zatrzymany przez jednego ze strażników bramy - Jidanbō Ikkanzakę. thumb|right|190px|Ishida tworzy wąską kulę armatnią Ishida pyta kim jest ten Shinigami, na co Yoruichi odpowiada, że jest to strażnik obejmujący swoje stanowisko ponad 300 lat. Jest zaskoczony tym, że zwykłe machnięcie jego toporkiem tworzy ścianę ziemi, która odgradza Chada i Orihime od walki Jidanbō z Ichigo. Potem kłóci się z Kurosakim oto, czy Ishida ma mu pomóc w walce, jednak Ikkanzaka przerywa im i mówi, że zamierza walczyć z każdym jeden na jeden i gdy skończy z Ichigo, to zacznie walczyć z każdym po kolei. Jest zaskoczony gdy pokonuje strażnika, po czym pozwala wszystkim wejść przez bramę. Jidanbō mówi Ishidzie, że mają bardzo silnego i wspaniałego lidera, ten oburza się i mówi, że Kurosaki nie jest niczyim przywódcą. Pomimo tego, że mogą wejść przez bramę, zostają zatrzymani przez Gina - kapitana 3 Dywizji. Ekipa zastanawia się jak dotrzeć tam w inny sposób. Yoruichi wpada na pomysł, po czym mówi reszcie, że powinni udać się do Kūkaku Shiby. Grupę spotyka Ganju Shiba, który zaczyna walczyć z Ichigo. Jednak po tym, jak Ganju dowiaduje się, która jest godzina, szybko ucieka. Uryū próbuje rozładować frustrację Kurosakiego i uspokaja go. Następnego dnia widać, jak Ichigo upiera się przy zostaniu w tej części Rukongai, aż nie pojawi się Ganju i nie wyrówna z nim porachunków, jednak zostaje przywrócony do porządku, po tym, że przyszedł tu aby uratować Rukię, a nie walczyć z gangami. Gdy docierają do domu Kūkaku, są zadziwieni jego architekturą. Później są jeszcze bardziej zaskoczeni faktem, że jest to kobieta. Kūkaku ujawnia swoje zdolności do fajerwerków i wyjaśnia, że zostaną wystrzeleni do Gotei 13 za pomocą duchowej armaty. Wysyła całą grupę do sali szkoleniowej, gdzie będą musieli się nauczyć stworzyć kulę armatnią, która opiera się w większości na Kidō. Wszystkim dość szybko udaje się je utworzyć, kula armatnia Ishidy jest w kształcie wąskiej powłoki. Potem widzimy wszystkich jak przygotowują się do wystrzelenia. Udaje im się przebić przez barierę, ale zostają rozdzieleni przez dekoncentrację Ganju, ponieważ Ichigo go lekko rozpraszał. Uryū zostaje oddzielony od Sado i Inoue, jednak Chad go łapie i wyrzuca w stronę Orihime, przez co Yasutora zostaje sam. Inoue łagodzi upadek poprzez Santen Kesshun. thumb|190px|left|Ishida celuje w Jirōbō Uryū i Orihime decydują się na ochronę na dachu. Gdy widzą Kenpachi Zarakiego chowają się na szczycie budynku. Kiedy odchodzi, rozmawiają o tym, gdzie iść dalej. Następnie z nienacka atakuje Inoue Jirōbō Ikkanzaka, prawie ją zabijając. Śmiercionośny atak Ikkanzaki zatrzymuje Ishida. Po dość krótkiej walce zostaje pokonany serią zwykłych duchowych strzał. Uryū trafia w punkty, które nie pozbawiają życia, a wyższej energii duchowej, co oznacza, że Jirōbō nie będzie już Shinigami, a jego moc zmalała do poziomu mieszkańca Rukongai. Następnie Orihime wpada na pomysł kradzieży kimono Bogów śmierci, dzięki czemu swobodnie będą się poruszać po Gotei 13. Ishida tylko patrzy z podziwem, jak Inoue nokautuje kilku Shinigami. W poszukiwaniu Ichigo spotykają pijanego Makizō Aramakiiego z 11 Dywizji. Następnie pyta z jakiego oddziału pochodzą. Staje się podejżliwy, gdy odpowiadają mu, że z 11, skoro noszą mundury 12, a także nie noszą przy sobie Zanpakutō. Zostaje powalony na ziemię przez członków 12 Dywizji, którzy twierdzą, że powinni sobie pomagać. Podczas sympatycznej rozmowy Orihime z członkami tej dywizji, Ishida zdaje sobie sprawę, że to nie ma sensu, skoro oni sami nie wiedzieli, z której dywizji pochodzą i nie mają przy sobie mieczy. W porę się orientuje i ucieka z Inoue, po czym członkowie zostają wysadzani przez swojego kapitana, który narzeka, że przynęta się nie udała. Z dymu wychodzą bez szwanku Uryū i Orihime, która obroniła siebie i Quinciego swoim Santen Kesshun. thumb|right|190px|Orihime ratuje siebie i Ishidę przed eksplozją Orihime ubolewa nad straszną śmiercią Shinigami, Ishida próbuje ją pocieszyć, a Mayuri jest mocno zainteresowany umiejętnościami Inoue, twierdząc, że nigdy się z czymś takim nie spotkał. Uryū następnie przenosi się za kapitana i wymierza w niego strzałę, na co ten odpowiada, że jest szybki jak na Quincy. Mówi także, że jest to bardzo rzadka rasa i nie widział ich od wielu lat, jednak skończył już nad nimi badania, dlatego nie ma do niego żadnego interesu. Ishida jest zdziwiony, po czym pyta kim on jest. Kurotsuchi jest rozczarowany faktem, że Uryū wybrał się do Soul Society, nie studiując najpierw jego członków, po czym podaje swój stopień, imię i nazwisko. Zdając sobie sprawę, że mają do czynienia z kapitanem, Ishida prosi Aramakiego, który wcześniej się przebudził, aby zabrał Orihime z dala od walki. Następnie przy jej proteście, bierze ją na ręce i biegnie jak najdalej. Nie chcąc stracić ciekawego obiektu badań, Mayuri wydłuża swoją rękę, aby zatrzymać Shinigami, jednak Ishida urywa mu ją. thumb|left|190px|Ishida i Nemu zostają trafieni przez Shikai Mayuriego thumb|right|Ishida uwalnia pełną moc Quincy Podczas walki, Mayuri korzysta z własnej porucznik, aby trafić Ishidę swoim Shikai, które paraliżuje jego rękę i część ciała Nemu. Uryū jest zdenerwowany, gdy kapitan znęca się nad swoim porucznikiem i jest na nią zły, ponieważ szybciej miała się odsunąć od Quincy. Kurotsuchi następnie mówi, że sam ją stworzył, dlatego nic jej się nie może stać, po czym wyśmiewa jego dumę Quincy, twierdząc, że jest ona przereklamowana. Wspomina swój ostatni obiekt badań Quincy, po czym śmieje się z tego, że cały czas wołał imię swojego ucznia, następnie pokazuje zdjęcie tego obiektu. Okazuje się, że ten królik doświadczalny, do tego dziadek. Ishida cieszy się z faktu, że nie ma tu Orihime, ponieważ nie powinna tego oglądać. Następnie przysięga i zaklina na dumę Quincy, że zabije Mayuriego. Używa Ransōtengai, aby podnieść swoje sparaliżowane ciało, po czym Kurotsuchi zmienia zdanie i chce Uryū na swój obiekt badań. Zdejmuje rękawicę, przez co uwalnia ostateczną moc Quincy. Stwierdza, że jest wystarczająco silny, aby pokonać kapitana. Mayuri używa swojego Bankai, jednak Ishida ładuje strzałę i niszczy jego ostateczną formę miecza, do tego przebija 1/2 ciała kapitana, po czym ten dźga się mieczem i zamienia się w stan ciekły i ucieka. thumb|left|190px|Nemu pomaga Ishidzie z wdzięczności oszczędzenia jej kapitana Ishida zdaje sobie sprawę, że umrze z powodu trucizny Mayuriego. Nemu woła go i mówi, że pod jej insygnią porucznika schowane jest antidotum. Znajduje napój i mówi, aby Kurotsuchi pierwsza wypiła serum. Ta odpowiada, że ma takie samo ciało jak jej "ojciec", dlatego jest odporna na jego truciznę. Uryū pyta ją, czemu mu pomaga, ta odpowiada, że gdyby trafił w głowę Mayuriego, to by umarł, dlatego dziękuje za to, że oszczędził go. Ishida twierdzi, że chciał go zabić, lecz chybił. Uryū nie jest do końca przekonany co do tego antidotum, Nemu mówi mu, że jeśli sądzi że to kolejna trucizna, to ona może pierwsza je wypić. Ishida jednak zaprzecza i wypija butelkę. Następnie idzie poraniony do sanktuarium, gdzie prawdopodobnie jest Rukia. Uświadamia sobie, że jego dziadek miał rację i jego moce na prawdę zanikają. Staje przed nim Kaname Tōsen, kapitan Dywizji. Aktywuje swój Shikai, po czym Ishida traci przytomność. Ishida jest umieszczony w celi, gdzie zostaje leczony przez 4 Dywizję. Wraz z nim w pokoju są także Ganju oraz Chad. Po krótkiej kłótni z Shibą, Uryū mówi, że najlepszym planem jest po prostu poczekać na Ichigo i Orihime, aż ich uratują. Do celi wpada z nienacka Kenpachi Zaraki, na którego ramieniu siedzi wraz z Yachiru Inoue. Kusajishi następnie mówi, aby wszyscy razem udali się na Wzgórze Sōkyoku, gdzie Kurosaki walczy z Byakuyą. Po tym jak Kuchiki zostaje pokonany, grupa idzie do Ichigo. Później dowiadują się o zdradzie Aizena przez zaklęcie Isane Kotetsu, i że Sōsuke jest gdzieś w pobliżu. Po tym jak Aizen ucieka do Hueco Mundo, paczka Ichigo wraca do domu wraz z Yoruichi. Ponownie przedzierają się przez bramę, po czym wychodzą z niej, znajdując się wysoko nad gruntem. W czasie spadania łapie ich Urahara. Gdy Ishida wysiada przy swoim domu, mówi Kurosakiemu, że przy ich następnym spotkaniu będą wrogami. Bount (tylko anime) Po powrocie z Soul Society zaczyna trenować by znów móc walczyć, jednak przynosi to efekt odwrotny. Mimo utraty mocy jest przydatny gdy znikają Orihime Inoue i Yasutora Sado. Rozwiązuje zagadki Ririn. Kiedy zaczyna się inwazja Bount początkowo jest mało przydatny. Przed Kariyą ratuje go Yoshino Soma. Jest zdruzgotany gdy ta poświęca swoje życie. Podczas następnego treningo otrzymuje od Nemu artefakt bitewny pozwalający mu walczyć mimo utraty własnych mocy. Otwiera Bount przejście do Soul Society, by tam z nimi walczyć. W Seireitei zabija Yoshi. Poznaje Ran'Tao i ratując ją traci swój artefakt. Arrancar thumb|right|190px|Kon powala Ishidę za oszpecenie go Widzimy Ishidę, gdy Ichigo zwraca się do niego o pomoc w sprawie Kona. Nie było ich przez całe wakacje, dlatego pluszak był odłożony na bok, przez co Yuzu lekko go zniszczyła. Gdy kończy swoją robotę, Kon uderza go w twarz i mówi, że jego doskonałość musi być lamerska, skoro zrobił z niego coś takiego. Kurosaki przygląda się im ze spokojem i zauważa, że ma z tyłu głowy wyszyty znak Quincy, jednak postawia mu tego nie mówić. Kon stwierdza, że nawet w tym wyglądzie jego słodkość nie powinna zmaleć. Uryū poprawia wygląd pluszaka, przywracając go do swojego poprzedniego stanu, gdy nie był jeszcze zniszczony. Następnie wychodzi bez słowa z klasy, jednak Ichigo zamierza zadać mu pytanie, choć ostatecznie rezygnuje z niego. Ishida stwierdza, że Kurosaki dziwnie się zachowuje, po czym odchodzi. Pytanie Ichigo miało na celu sprawdzenie, czy Uryū naprawdę stracił swoje moce Quincy. Jego obawy się spełniły. 190px|thumb|left|Ishida zostaje goniony przez Menosa Następnie widzimy go, jak ucieka przed Hollowem. Ishida zdaje sobie sprawę, że ma do czynienia z Menosem, ponieważ zwykły Pusty nie potrafiłby otworzyć otworu między wymiarami i nie miałby tak silnej presji duchowej. Pomimo tego, że stracił swoje moce Quincy, nie jest bezradny na ich ataki. Dzięki swojej pozostałości Reiatsu może walczyć. Rzuca dwie ampułki w Pustego, po czym wypowiada inkantację. Dzięki zaklęciu Haizen urywa lewą rękę Menosa. Mówi, że w czasie treningu z Sanrei Glove magazynował swoją energię duchową, dzięki czemu nadal może zadać pewne obrażenia. Jego atak jednak kończy się niepowodzeniem, ponieważ odcięta ręka regeneruje się. Uryū następnie wyciąga linkę zamocowaną na swoim ramieniu i odbija się od dwóch drzew tworząc pętlę. Gdy jest w powietrzu, Menos rozdziela się na pół, pozostawiając tylko swój dół na ziemi. Górna część pojawia się za Ishidą, po czym zdaje sobie sprawę, że od samego początku to nie były dwie części, tylko 2 Hollowy. Gdy jedna z części wyciąga język w stronę Uryū, zostaje on odcięty przez strzałę. Następnie słyszy głos, który mówi, że to nieładnie z jego strony. Zauważa, że to jego ojciec, po czym ten odpowiada, że choć raz mógłby do niego powiedzieć "tato". Tłumaczy mu, że nie chodzi o powstrzymanie jego natychmiastowej regeneracji, a zabicie go zanim zdąży się zregenerować. Ishida jest zaskoczony faktem, że ojciec posiada moce Quincy, ponieważ od zawsze nimi gardził. Po krótkiej rozmowie atakuje go druga część Menosa, jednak Ryūken także ją niszczy. Mówi mu, że poszedł do Soul Society zanim jego moce się rozwinęły i przyszedł jako bezsilny głupiec. Mówi też, że może przywrócić jego moce Quincy, jednak pod jednym warunkiem - zaprzestanie wszelkich kontaktów z Shinigami. Ten zgadza się później na jego warunki. thumb|190px|right|Ishida zostaje postrzelony przez strzałę Ryūkena w celu odzyskania mocy Jakiś czas później widzimy Ishidę, który jest mocno zmęczony treningiem z ojcem. Zostaje zepchnięty na dość sporą wysokość, po czym leci w dół, jednak udaje mu się zamortyzować upadek zaklęciem Wolke. Następnie Ryūken mówi mu, że jest typem dość ostrożnego faceta, co skłania Ishidę do pytania, czy to oznacza, że jest tchórzem. Następnie ojciec wysyła kilka strzał w jego stronę, jednak ten łatwo ich unika. Ryūken pyta się go, czy tylko na tyle go stać i czy to jest jego limit. Ishida wychodzi z kłębu dymu i mówi w myślach, że jego ojciec ma rację, co do jego limitu. Mówi też, że nie czuje żadnej zmiany wywołanej treningiem i jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, to może zostać przez niego zabity. Decyduje się na użycie ostatniej srebrnej ampułki, po czym używa zaklęcia Gritz, unieruchamiając ojca. Ten jednak łatwo niszczy obezwładnienie i celuje kolejną strzałą w syna. Przebija jego klatkę piersiową, przez co Ishida traci przytomność. Zanim jednak zemdleje, Ryūken tłumaczy synowi, że po tym jak jego ciało i umysł dosięgną limitu, jego klatka piersiowa musi zostać przebita przez strzałę na 19 mm od jego serca. To powoduje, że jego moce Quincy odnowią się. Później widzimy go, gdy wraz z Chadem przybywają na miejsce, gdzie Ichigo ma się udać do Hueco Mundo w celu uratowania Orihime. Z początku Kurosaki nie zgadza się na pomoc, jednak Sado atakuje go i pyta, czy to nie wystarczy. Ishida przygląda się im, siedząc na skale ze spokojną twarzą. Yasutora mówi mu, że nie powinien się tak obciążać. Cała trójka wyrusza do Las Noches. Hueco Mundo thumb|left|190px|Ishida z łatwością dogania Aisslingera Po tym jak dowiedział się, że Orihime została porwana, Ishida dołącza do Ichigo i Chada w celu uratowania jej. Warunkiem odzyskania umiejętności Quincy było nie zadawanie się z Shinigami, jednak wykorzystuje lukę w postaci tego, że Kurosaki formalnie nie należy do Soul Society, dzięki czemu nie jest Shinigami, a Zastępczym Shinigami, więc dlatego Uryū może mu pomóc w ratowaniu Inoue. Początkowo Ichigo nie zgadza się na to, aby do niego dołączyli, jednak Sado pokazuje mu czego się nauczył i przekonuje go tym. Następnie Urahara otwiera Gargantę, po czym wyruszają do Hueco Mundo. Po wyjściu z przejścia, natychmiast są wykryci przez Aizena, który wysyła Demourę Zodda i Aisslingera Wernarra w ich stronę. Ichigo każe im pozostać z tyłu i patrzeć jak walczy z Arrancarami, jednak oni go nie słuchają. Ishida z łatwością pokonuje Aisslingera i pokazuje swojej grupie nowy łuk. Po ich zwycięstwie, cały pokój i korytarz załamują się, zmuszając ich do wyjścia. Po ucieczce znajdują zamek, w którym przebywa Inoue i zamierzają do niego wyruszyć. W czasie drogi do Las Noches spotykają dziwnego stwora, który należy do małej dziewczynki, która nazywa się Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, towarzyszą jej Dondochakka Birstanne i Pesche Guatiche. Decydują się do nich przyłączyć. Grupa jest zaatakowana przez piasek, który okazuje się być Hollowem o nazwie Runuganga. Jest odporny na ich ataki. Gdy myślą, że to już koniec, zostają uratowani przez Rukię i Renjiego. Potwór jest zamrożony w kręgu lodu, a Rukia krzyczy na Ichigo, czemu na nich nie poczekał w Karakurze. thumb|right|190px|Uryū zaczyna walczyć z Cirucci swoim Seele Schneiderem Wszyscy biegną w stronę pałacu Las Noches. W pewnym miejscu docierają do pomieszczenia, w którym jest pięć korytarzy. W tym momencie grupa postanawia się rozdzielić. Przez pewien czas Ishida biegnie bez celu wraz z Pesche, jednak dochodzi do pomieszczenia. Zostaje zaatakowany przez Cirucci Sanderwicci. Widząc, że Uryū przegrywa z Cirucci, Pesche postanawia mu pomóc, jednak szybko zdaje sobie sprawę, że tylko mu zaszkodzi. Pesche nadal denerwuje Ishidę, ten jednak postanawia skończyć tę walkę aktywując Seele Schneider, po czym z łatwością ją pokonuje i postanawia oszczędzić jej życie. thumb|left|190px|Ishida aktywuje Sprenger w celu zabicia Szayela Po pokonaniu Cirucci, Ishida wraz z Pesche idą dalej przez korytarze. Spotykają Renjiego, który walczy z Szayelem - 8 Espadą. Już na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że wygrywa Granz, Renji ma zostać przez niego zabity, jednak wtedy interweniuje Uryū, który atakuje Aporra. Opracowuje plan z Abaraiem. Renji atakuje Szayela, ten unika ataku, jednak Zabimaru owija ich obydwu, po czym Renji używa Shakkahō, tworząc wielki wybuch i raniąc Szayela. Po tym Ishida używa swojej techniki za pomocą 5 Seele Schneiderów zwaną Sprenger. Granz zostaje poważnie zraniony, jednak wzywa jednego ze swoich Fracción - Luminę i pożera ją, dzięki czemu się regeneruje. Szayel uwalnia swoje Resurrección, po czym tworzy lalki Voodoo, które zwiększają przewagę Espady. Wtedy Pesche i Dondochakka używają swojej techniki, która łączy ich Cero, zwane Cero Sincrético, jednak Szayel niszczy ten atak, dzieląc Cero na dwie części kolorów Cero obydwu Arrancarów. thumb|right|190px|Szayel chwyta lalkę Ishidy Po tym, jak ich ostatnia nadzieja znika, przybywa Mayuri wraz z Nemu, którzy przejmują walkę z Szayelem. Mówi, że zna techniki Granza, ponieważ jeszcze w Soul Society w czasie jego walki z Uryū, wszczepił w niego bakterie, które monitorowały całą ich walkę, dzięki czemu zastąpił on swoje organy sztucznymi i jest odporny na jego lalki Voodoo. Renji i Ishida obserwują starcie naukowców, ostateczne zwycięstwo przypada Kurotsuchiemu, który użył "nadludzkiego narkotyku" na Espadzie i przebił go swoim mieczem. Po walce z Szayelem, Mayuri zagląda do laboratorium Espady. Ishida jest przerażony, gdy widzi dwa zwisające ciała z sufitu. Niedługo po tym sprzeciwia się uleczeniu przez Kurotsuchiego, poprzez wstrzyknięcie zielonej substancji do jego organizmu będąc ograniczonym przez Nemu. Ten mówi mu, aby się zamknął, po czym jego porucznik ściska Uryū jeszcze bardziej i Mayuri wstrzykuje mu antidotum. Sztuczna Karakura thumb|left|190px|Ishida atakuje Yammy'ego Ishida przybywa do piątej wieży, gdzie Ichigo i Ulquiorra walczą ze sobą, chroni Orihime przed Yammym, nokautując go jedną strzałą. Kiedy Llargo zamierza kontratakować, Ishida znów go rani, jednak Arrancar wciąż się trzyma na nogach. Uryū mówi, że nie jest tak źle jak na Espadę, po tym mówi "Mala Suerte" (pech) i wysyła w jego stronę strzały, łamiąc wszystkie filary w budynku i strącając Yammy'ego na dół. Następnie przejmuje pilnowanie Inoue, aby Kurosaki skupił się na walce. Atakuje go Loly, jednak skutecznie ją unieszkodliwia. thumb|190px|right|Poważne obrażenia ręki Ishidy, w wyniku jego walki z Ulquiorrą Po tym jak Ulquiorra używa Cero Oscuras, Ichigo prosi Ishidę, aby zabrał Orihime nad kopułę, z dala od miejsca walki. Ten nie jest tym zbyt przekonany, jednak ostatecznie niechętnie się zgadza. Aktywuje swoją platformę za pomocą Hirenkyaku i bierze Inoue nad kopułę. Komentuje, że Reiatsu nad kopułą, jest tak silne, że czuje się tak, jak ocean na niebie. Przybywają w samą porę i widzą, jak Ulquiorra przebija klatkę piersiową swoim Cero Oscuras, pozornie go zabijając. Orihime biegnie do niego i z całych sił próbuje go leczyć, natomiast Ishida atakuje z góry Espadę swoim Licht Regen. Atak nie przynosi skutków, Ulquiorra wychodzi i mówi, że do tej pory sądził, że Uryū jest najbardziej opanowanym przyjacielem Kurosakiego. Następnie atakuje go, przez co Ishida dostaje poważnych obrażeń lewej ręki, nie może nawet nią ruszać (w mandze zostaje odcięta do łokcia). Ishida przyjmuje znieczulenie i skutecznie tamuje krwawienie. Mówi Inoue, aby skupiła się na Ichigo, po czym wyciąga Seele Schneider i kontynuuje walkę. Ulquiorra atakuje go swoim Cero, co wzbudza u Orihime panikę. Oboje zauważają, że Ichigo zaczyna się dziwnie zachowywać, jego włosy zaczynają rosnąć, a on zaczyna się przemieniać. thumb|left|190px|Ishida zostaje zaatakowany przez Hichigo Podczas walki z Ulquiorrą, Ichigo przemienia się, pojawiając się w nowej formie przypominającej Vasto Lorde. Ulquiorra odwraca się w stronę Kurosakiego i zaczyna z nim walczyć. Kiedy idzie wykończyć Espadę swoim czerwonym Cero, Ishida zatrzymuje go, mówiąc, że to nie ma sensu. Ten przebija brzuch kataną, ujawniając, że nie odróżnia wrogów od przyjaciół. Następnie przygotowuje się do wystrzelenia Cero na Quincym, jednak nieco zregenerowany Ulquiorra atakuje Ichigo, odcinając jeden z jego rogów. Potem ogromna eksplozja zachodzi nad głową Ichigo, dzięki czemu wraca do swojej ludzkiej postaci. Jest zszokowany, gdy widzi swój miecz w brzuchu Quinciego. Pomimo tego, że jest ciężko ranny, Uryū wydaje się być zadowolony z tego, że jego przyjaciel wrócił do normy, widać nawet lekki uśmiech na jego twarzy. Ulquiorra zostaje ciężko ranny po walce, co powoduje, że zostaje zmieciony w pył. Następnie Ichigo idzie pomóc swoim przyjaciołom w walce z Yammym, pozostawiając Orihime i Ishidę na miejscu poprzedniej walki, aby mogła go uleczyć. thumb|right|190px|Ishida wraz z Chadem, Renjim, Inoue i Rukią wracają do Karakury Później widzimy go, gdy wraz z Renjim, Rukią, Orihime i Chadem w Karakurze, gdzie jego lewa ręka jest owinięta w bandaże. Kiedy Ichigo nagle upada po walce z Aizenem, Ishida natychmiastowo interweniuje, po czym pomaga mu reszta grupy. Potem jest widziany w pokoju Kurosakiego, gdy się budzi z ponad miesięcznej śpiączki. Jak wyjaśnia Kuchiki, Ichigo był nieprzytomny przez miesiąc i stracił swoje moce Shinigami. Ishida jest świadkiem pożegnania Rukii z Kurosakim. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) thumb|left|190px|Uryū i Chad pojawiają się, by powstrzymać Muramasę After Muramasa appears in Karakura Town, Uryū and Chad arrive to confront him after Orihime heals him. Uryū, not quite recognizing Muramasa's reiatsu questions him on what he is. To that, Muramasa then replies back by questioning who they are and whether they are allied with the Shinigami. Uryū and Chad begin to battle Muramasa and are almost able to successfully flank him, but Senbonzakura arrives to block the attack. As Uryū begins battling Senbonzakura, he launches several attacks that are consistently blocked by Senbonzakura. Uryū moves to avoid Senbonzakura's attack and is about to be hit by an attack of Muramasa that is then blocked by Orihime's Santen Kesshun. Rukia Kuchiki arrives, having followed her brother's Reiatsu and fills them in on who Muramasa is. Uryū then asks why Muramasa was in the living world and then attempts to stop Muramasa from escaping but is once again intercepted by Senbonzakura. Uryū takes note of the energy being released from Muramasa's spell and is attacked by Senbonzakura but blocks with Seele Schneider. The two have a brief sword duel and as Senbonzakura attempts to finish Uryū off, he is surprised to see his Reishi being absorbed. Making use of the extra reishi, Uryū successfully hits Senbonzakura. Uryū tries to go help Rukia but Senbonzakura still stands in his way. After the revived Kōga Kuchiki rejects Muramasa, he loses control of his powers and turns into a Hollow. Uryū uses his powers to stop more Hollows from merging with Muramasa and attempts to defeat Muramasa himself. Muramasa, however, proves too fast, easily evading Uryū's arrows. After Muramasa's second transformation starts attracting more Hollows, Uryū joins Sado in destroying them to prevent Muramasa's power from growing. Fortunately, several Shinigami and their recently restored Zanpakutō spirits arrive to help. Suì-Fēng initially goes after the dome-like Muramasa, but Uryū stops her with a small barrage of intentionally-missed arrows, telling her that Ichigo is trapped inside. Later, the dome collapses. Uryū goes with his friends to investigate and finds Ichigo and a dying Muramasa. After Muramasa apologizes for his actions and dies, Ichigo says that Muramasa kept his pride as a Zanpakutō. Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) As Uryū is out with Sado and Orihime, Rukia and Ichigo pass overhead. Orihime asks if they need help, but they decline her offer. Uryū notes that Ichigo has not undergone any changes and Sado states that because Rukia remained in Karakura Town, Ichigo has not had to expend more Reiatsu than necessary. 190px|thumb|right|Uryū pojawia się, by walczyć z Inabą After Kon and Nozomi are subdued by Inaba, Uryū intervenes, berating him for leaving an innocent girl on the ground, telling him that he has a bad habit. After this, Uryū dodges Inaba's Kidō, as the latter deduces that he is a Quincy. Uryū tells him his motive for restricting their passage is to prevent trouble in the town, instructing Inaba to leave at once. Uryū tells him that he has already determined Inaba to be an enemy, as he tells his subordinates to stand down. Uryū fires a multitude of arrows at Inaba, all of which are unable to hit him due to his Shunpo. He fires another arrow at him, only for it to be deflected by his cane. Inaba then explains the secret behind Uryū's abilities, to which Uryū comments upon his deductive reasoning, comparing his attire to that of a despicable scientist. Inaba asks him whether he is referring to Kurotsuchi, causing Uryū to assume this is why he has knowledge of his Seele Schneider. Uryū affirms Inaba's statement, firing another barrage of arrows from above him. However, as Inaba uses Shunpo to dodge the attack, Uryū quickly appears behind him, sending an arrow hurtling through his chest, causing him to plummet to the ground. thumb|190px|left|Inaba spada na ziemię przed Uryū As Inaba hits the ground, unmoving, Uryū explains that all he needed to do was to increase the speed of his Hirenkyaku. Whilst Uryū is walking away, he comments that they would have got along well, if he hadn't been their enemy. However, Inaba's voice reverberates through the area, as Uryū turns back, noticing that his body has vanished. Uryū looks upwards, as Inaba appears on the side of a building, completely uninjured. Inaba then releases his Zanpakutō, Raiku, subduing Uryū almost instantly. As Uryū topples to the floor, he comments upon how he never saw him coming. Inaba tries to kill Kon, but Uryū stands up once more, grievously injured, as he tries to figure out the secret behind Inaba's Shikai. Inaba apologizes for rendering his powers useless, stating that he'll end Uryū's suffering. He attempts to use Kidō on Uryū, but Orihime intervenes with Santen Kesshun, promptly saving his life. Later, Uryū sits in silence with Ichigo and Sado as Orihime assesses Nozomi's condition. As she wakes, Uryū informs her of their whereabouts, assuring her it is safe. As Ichigo then goes to join the Gotei 13 in a meeting, Uryū helps to set up a barbecue for Nozomi. When Kon eats some chili powder and goes berserk from the heat, Uryū pins him to a wall with his arrows. However, during this time Nozomi escapes and he, along with the others split up to save her. After finally rescuing Nozomi, Uryū enjoys the barbecue with all the others. While out walking, Uryū notices an explosion and heads to the scene. As Ikkaku and Yumichika are about to killed by their Reigai counterparts, Uryū fires a few arrows at the Reigai duo. The Reigai Ikkaku prepares to fight him, but is stopped by Yumichika. The pair leave to resume their search for Nozomi Kujō. As Urahara later retrieves information on the events happening in Soul Society, Uryū is surprised he is able to do so but Urahara says it would be to their disadvantage not to be able to. As Ichigo asks to go to Soul Society, Kon begins saying that if he were to leave, they would have no one left to fight and repeatedly calls Uryū four eyes, noticeably perturbing him. As Nozomi heals Ichigo's reiatsu, she grows tired and Uryū speculates that it is because of having not used her Shinigami powers in a while. Kon tries to convince Ichigo to stay once more and asks if the others could help. Uryū says they could try but it would do nothing as he is too stubborn. Zaginiony Zastępczy Shinigami thumb|190px|right|Ichigo i Ishida powalają [[Obuta|Obutę]] Siedemnaście miesięcy po tym, jak Ichigo stracił moce, Ishida przejmuje obowiązki Kurosakiego, mając za zadanie ochronę Karakury, ponieważ Zennosuke Kurumadani jest nieufny i niepoważny. Pewnego dnia w klasie dostaje powiadomienie o Pustym, po czym wybiega z klasy, mówiąc tylko, że musi iść do pielęgniarki. Kiedy gang Miyakou szuka Ichigo, blokując bramę wyjścia ze szkoły, Uryū każe im odejść. Kiedy jeden z członków gangu pyta, czy to on jest Kurosakim, on pyta, czy wygląda jak Ichigo. Zmienia zdanie, mówiąc, że nie odejdą stąd, bo nie będą w stanie. Po starciu, Ichigo zostaje porwany do auta, po czym odjeżdża. Uryū próbuje się dowiedzieć co się stało i wpada na Orihime. Zaczynają rozmawiać o Kurosakim i o tym, że nie mogą go wyczuć. Ishida mówi, że to normalne, ponieważ kilkanaście miesięcy temu stracił moce. 190px|thumb|left|Ishida goni [[Shūkurō Tsukishima|nieznanego mężczyznę]] Później tego samego dnia, Uryū idzie do domu Ichigo, gdzie widzi Orihime, która dotarła tam szybciej. Próbuje dowiedzieć się czegoś na temat dziwnie otaczającego uczucia wokół Kurosakiego. Potem postanawia sprawdzić, czy coś się dzieje w mieście i wyczuwa obecność kogoś wyżej niego. Spostrzega mężczyznę stojącego na dachu. Zanim ustala kim jest, tajemnicza osoba ucieka. Zaczyna go gonić i stwierdza, że mężczyzna używa prędkości przewyższającej ludzkie zdolności. Zauważa też, że nie może wyczuć żadnej energii duchowej wokół człowieka, przez co nie może ustalić jakich umiejętności używa obcy. Następnie znika przez narastające światło. Zanim zareaguje, mężczyzna atakuje go. Po tym leży samotnie na ulicy z mocno poranioną ręką, po czym przychodzą po niego sanitariusze. thumb|190px|right|Ichigo i Orihime odwiedzają Uryū w szpitalu Ishida zostaje przyjęty do Szpitala w Karakurze, gdzie jest leczony przez swojego ojca. Po operacji, Orihime odwiedza go. Później Ichigo także go odwiedza, z bardzo zmartwioną miną. Uryū denerwuje się na niego, za to, że tutaj przyszedł, starając się go chronić przed niebezpieczeństwem. Ishida pyta, czy wizyta gości ma wpływ na jego rany. Po zapoznaniu się z diagnozą Ryūkena, Ichigo pyta go dokładnie, w jakich okolicznościach został tak zraniony. Uryū nic mu nie odpowiada, dlatego jego ojciec postanawia powiedzieć co się stało, ponieważ jest to istotne. Ishida mówi mu, aby był cicho i prosi o odejście. Przyjaciele wysłuchują go, po czym odchodzą razem z jego ojcem. thumb|left|190px|Ishida rozmawia z Inoue Widzimy później Ishidę czytającego książkę. Nagle do drzwi ktoś puka i tą osobą okazuje się być Orihime. Uryū przeprasza ją, że tak nagle zadzwonił i dziękuje jej za przyjście. Orihime mówi mu, że to nic takiego i pyta, czy na pewno może już siedzieć, jednak ten odpowiada, że jedynie tylko to może na razie zrobić. Inoue mówi mu następnie, że mogłaby wyleczyć jego rany w mgnieniu oka. Ten potwierdza jej myśl i mówi, że odmówił jej tego, ponieważ był wtedy zdenerwowany, a informacje, które posiadał i tak były bezużyteczne, więc musi się trzymać z dala od reszty, jeśli to on jest celem Tsukishimy. Zmienia jednak zdanie i mówi, że chciałby, aby Inoue go uleczyła. Tłumaczy, że spowodowane to jest tym, że Ichigo spotkał się z tym, który go zaatakował. Twierdzi, że Reiatsu było nieco inne, jednak jest pewien, że to Kurosaki. Nie ma pojęcia co sprawiło, że jego energia się zmieniła, ale wie, że nie może tutaj tak bezczynnie siedzieć. Pyta jej następnie, czy poczuła podobne zaburzenia jak on. Ta potwierdza jego słowa, lecz Ichigo nie chciał jej o tym powiedzieć, dlatego ona nie chce na niego naciskać. Sądzi, że jeśli wyczuwa koło Kurosakiego tą samą osobę, która go zaatakowała, to musi to być ta sama, która ją też zaatakowała. Ishida jest zdziwiony faktem, że ktoś ją napadł. Gdy Inoue toczy rozmowę z Uryū, stwierdzając, że jeśli oboje zostali zaatakowani przez tą samą osobę, a różnica między ich obrażeniami jest bardzo widoczna, Ishida przerywa jej, zaprzeczając, po czym mówi, że nawet umiejętności przeciwnika wydają się inne. Inoue nagle przypomina sobie o mieczu Tsukishimy. Twierdzi, że swój Zanpakutō nazwał Fullbringiem, i pyta, czy w jego walce także go tak zrobił. Uryū przeprasza ją i mówi, że właściwie nie miał czasu go o to zapytać. Budzi to w Orihime wątpliwości i rozmyśla nad tym, że przed rozmową z Ishidą była pewna, że to miecz Shinigami. Po pewnym czasie widzimy, jak Ishida opuszcza szpital i udaje się do nieznanego miejsca. thumb|right|190px|Ishida znajduje Ichigo Ishida ostatecznie znajduje Ichigo i Ginjō walczących z Tsukishimą. Aktywuje swój Ginrei Kojaku i mówi Kurosakiemu, aby przyszedł do niego. Uryū tłumaczy mu, że jest po jego stronie, jednak Ichigo nie jest w stanie mu uwierzyć, ponieważ wiedział, że Shūkurō przebił go swoim mieczem. Następnie Ishida krzyczy do niego, że człowiek, który go zaatakował stoi za nim i okazuje się nim być Kūgo, ku zdziwieniu Kurosakiego. Uryū wysyła serię strzał w stronę zdrajcy, ale on je blokuje i powala Ichigo na ziemię. Quincy stara się mu pomóc, jednak Tsukishima uderza go od tyłu, raniąc Ishidę. Ekwipunek Rękawica Sanrei (kiedyś): W celu dorównania Shinigami z Soul Society, Ishida trenował przed wyruszeniem tam, opierając swój trening na rękawicy - prezencie od swojego dziadka. Po tygodniach treningu nad tym wynalazkiem, energia duchowa Uryū znacznie wzrosła. Jego łuk zmienił nieco wygląd oraz siłę, dzięki czemu łatwo przytłacza Reiatsu Shinigami średniego poziomu. thumb|right|190px|Seele Schneider Seele Schneider: Ishida jest w stanie używać duchowego miecza. Mimo że niedawno otrzymał ten miecz (właściwie ukradł z ekwipunku ojca), to zdołał pokonać Privaron Espadę. Potrafi go używać z bliskiej odległości, ale może go także używać jako strzały, montując go w swoim łuku.Bleach manga; Rozdział 258, strony 1-19 Bransoletka Quincy (kiedyś): W czasie inwazji Bount, Ishida dostał od Nemu Kurotsuchi właśnie ten artefakt, aby odzyskał w pewnym stopniu swoje moce Quincy. Po bitwie, gdzie jego ograniczenia zwiększyły się, zorientował się, jak używać tego łuku, aby nie aktywowało się samozniszczenie. Opanował go w takim stopniu, że był w stanie zaskoczyć Ran'Tao. Artefakt został zniszczony w czasie walki z Jinem Kariyą. thumb|right|190px|Ishida ładuje strzałę ze swojego starego łuku, Kojaku (kiedyś): Łuk ten jest wygenerowany z niebieskiej energii duchowej Ishidy. Jego wielkość zależy od przepływającej energii duchowej użytkownika. Z tej broni Uryū jest w stanie zabić większość Hollowów za jednym strzałem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 34, strony 18-20 W ramach treningu przed podróżą do Soul Society, Ishida używa Rękawicy Sanrei, co znacznie zwiększa jego możliwości. Wtedy jego łuk jest stały, pokryty czarno-białymi, skomplikowanymi wzorami. Na ręce ma rękawicę, która jest przywiązana do jego ręki małymi supłami. Ten łuk jest w stanie wystrzelić kilka strzał równocześnie. Dzięki usunięciu kolca z rękawicy, Uryū zyskuje dodatkowe umiejętności, które wystarczą na przebicie 1/2 ciała kapitana oraz zniszczenie jego Bankai. Cała pobliska energia jest pobierana do jego prawego ramienia, co przypomina kołczan strzał. Jednak uwolnienie tak gwałtownej energii powoduje zablokowanie mocy Quincy i osłabnięcie. thumb|right|190px|Nowy łuk Uryū, Ginrei Kojaku * (aktualny): Po tym jak Ishida odzyskuje swoje moce poprzez trening u swojego ojca, dostaje nowy krzyż Quincy, przypominający miniaturę jego aktualnego łuku. Ten łuk po raz pierwszy widzimy podczas walki z Arrancarem Aisslingerem WernarremBleach manga; Rozdział 243, strony 1-4, jednak większość jego umiejętności zostały dopiero pokazane w czasie walki z Cirucci Sanderwicci. W przeciwieństwie do poprzedniej broni, łuk ten przypomina pajęczą sieć. Uryū może wystrzelić maksymalnie 1200 strzał w jednym momencie, do tego może zmienić trajektorię lotu swoich pocisków, co czyni jego ataki nieprzewidywalne.Bleach manga; Rozdział 243, strony 13-14 Wykazał się również używaniem łuku do tymczasowej obrony.Bleach manga; Rozdział 255, strony 13-19 Nabywa także nowy przedmiot zwany ; po niemiecku "Cięcie Dusz", a japońsku "To, co rozcina duszę", który może wystrzelić za pomocą swojego nowego łuku, powodując spore szody przeciwnikowi. Atak ten jest wystarczająco silny, aby pokonać Privaron Espadę. thumb|right|190px|Uryū pokazuje nowy łuk w walce z Kūgo * Nowy łuk: 17 miesięcy po klęsce Aizena, Uryū pokazuje nowy łuk. Jest on mniejszy, przypominając łuk ojca. Na łuku z każdej strony widnieją strzały, które przecinają się do centrum.Bleach manga; Rozdział 470, strona 15 Przynęta na Hollowy: Zwykle stosowana przez Quincy w celu zwabienia Hollowów słabego poziomu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 36, strona 18 Złota moneta po rozkruszeniu zaczyna działać. Ishida używa tego po raz pierwszy w czasie pojedynku z Ichigo. thumb|right|190px|Nowy krzyż Quincy w kształcie pentagramu Krzyż Quincy: W całej serii Bleacha, Ishida zmienia wygląd swojego krzyża w sumie 3 razy. Za każdym razem jego moce rosły. Obecnie nosi krzyż, który dostał od ojca, w kształcie pentagramu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 242, strony 17-19 Moce i Umiejętności Manipulacja i absorpcja Reiryoku: Ishida jako Quincy przede wszystkich potrafi pochłaniać energię duchową z atmosfery, po czym łączy ją z własnym Reiatsu w postaci broni.Bleach manga; Rozdział 49, strona 3 Łatwiej pochłania energię w miejscach o większym stężeniu duchowym, np. w Soul Society czy w Hueco Mundo. Potrafi manipulować energią w celach ofensywnych. Najczęściej zamienia tę energię w postać łuku i strzał, ale może też przemienić ją w postać miecza (Seele Schneider) lub Gintō. * Łuk Quincy i Duchowe Strzały: Ponieważ jego moc wzrasta, Ishida może wystrzelić większą ilość duchowych strzał. Jego obecny limit wynosi 1200 pocisków. Świadomość duchowa: Jako Quincy, Ishida potrafi wyczuć Reiatsu z dużej odległości, szczególnie Hollowów. Potrafił także pokazać, w którym to było kierunku. Jego świadomość pozwala na szybki przekaz informacji o zmianie stanu różnych jednostek oraz poczuł, że Ichigo przybył wraz z Rukią.Bleach manga; Rozdział 34, strony 16-17 Wysoka moc duchowa: Ishida wykazał się wysoką energią duchową.Bleach manga; Rozdział 35, strona 16 Świetnie opanował pochłanianie Reiryoku z atmosfery, dzięki czemu jego ataki wzmacniają się. Kiedy odzyskał swoje moce dzięki ojcu, powiększyły się. Przewyższa moc Privaron Espady, prawdopodobnie jest nawet silniejszy od najsłabszych członków obecnej Espady. Gdy stracił moce, był w stanie oderwać rękę Menosowi, używając tylko Gintō. Ekspert walki mieczem: Podczas walki z Cirucci Sanderwicci, Ishida fachowo posługuje się Seele Schneiderem w starciu. Mimo że zazwyczaj używa go jako strzały, prawdopodobnie posiada pewne zdolności walki mieczem, w razie wypadku. W anime skutecznie powstrzymuje ataki Senbonzakury Seele Schneiderem, blokując niektóre jego ataki.Bleach anime; Odcinek 249 Doskonała inteligencja i sprawność fizyczna: Oprócz zdolności Quincy, Ishida posiada świetne umiejętności psychiczne jak i fizyczne, które objawiają się w testach na inteligencję i znaczącymi zdolnościami sportowymi. Używa swojej inteligencji do odnalezienia słabych punktów przeciwnika.Bleach manga; Rozdział 243 Ze względu na utrzymanie swojej sprawności fizycznej, Ishida jest dość odporny na ataki wrogów. Był w stanie wydedukować, kiedy Ichigo otrzymał moce Shinigami i znał tożsamość Rukii.Bleach manga; Rozdział 35, strona 17 * Znajomość języków obcych: Posiada również sporą wiedzę o języku hiszpańskim. Rozumie pojęcia i działania niektórych ataków Arrancarów, poprzez przetłumaczenie ich nazw na swój język. Po klęsce Yammy'ego powiedział Mala Suerte, co znaczy pech. Przed wyruszeniem do Las Noches widzimy, jak czyta niemieckie książki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 344, strona 3 Większość jego ataków opiera się właśnie na języku niemieckim. Możemy więc powiedzieć, że Ishida sprawnie posługuje się językiem japońskim, hiszpańskim oraz niemieckim.Bleach anime; Odcinek 227 Ekspert Gintō: Ishida wykazał się przechowywaniem swojej energii duchowej w srebrnych ampułkach, ich działanie jest podobne do Kidō. Kiedy stracił swoje moce Quincy, opierał się głównie na Gintō, a także podczas treningu ze swoim ojcem. Był w stanie odciąć rękę Menosowi, używając Haizen, oparte na Gintō.Bleach manga; Rozdział 185, strony 17-24 Ekspert walki wręcz: Pomimo tego, że technika walki Ishidy jest oparta na dystansie, to wykazał się on walką z bliskiej odległości. Kiedy gang przyszedł po Ichigo, Ishida ze spokojem się im stawił i pokonał wszystkich, używając gołych pięści (choć nie bez pomocy Ichigo). Mimo tych umiejętności, Uryū jest sprawniejszy w walce mieczem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 425, strona 17 Techniki : Jest rzadką techniką stosowaną przez Quincy, tylko niewielu potrafi z niej korzystać. Ishida jest dobrze zorientowany w używaniu tej umiejętności, która nie została opanowana przez całe życie większości Quincy. Technika ta pozwala na poruszaniem swoim ciałem jak lalką w przypadku, np. paraliżu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 124, strony 1-19 : Ishida jest dobrze zaznajomiony w posługiwaniu się Hirenkyaku. Potrafi nadążyć nawet za kapitanem Mayurim, który pochwalił jego umiejętności, mówiąc, że ta technika jest trudna do opanowania, zwłaszcza w tak młodym wieku. Uryū pokazał ostatnio nową technikę w tej dziedzinie, która tworzy platformę Reishi pod nogami, dzięki czemu użytkownik może poruszać się wysoko nad ziemią. Pierwotnie używany w Hueco Mundo, Ishida wykazał także, że może jej używać w czasie podróży w Garnancie i może przenosić się nim na inne platformy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 348, strony 3-4 frame|right|Ishida używa Licht Regen na Ulquiorrze ; po niemiecku jak i japońsku "Deszcz Światła": Ishida pokazał tę technikę po raz pierwszy, gdy zyskał nowy łuk - Ginrei Kojaku. Duża ilość Reiryoku jest gromadzona w jego lewej ręce, po czym deszcz strzał leci w jeden punkt, co tworzy ogromną eksplozję.Bleach manga; Rozdział 349, strona 9 Quincy: Letzt Stil: Ishida użył tej techniki na Mayurim. Po zdjęciu jednej części z rękawicy, jego moc nagle wzrasta. Jest na tyle silny, że przebił 1/2 ciała kapitana Kurotsuchiego oraz zniszczył jego Bankai. Przez swoją wysoką moc, technika ma jednak jeden poważny minus - pozbawia użytkownika mocy Quincy, choć może używać niektórych technik opartych na Gintō. Występy w innych mediach thumb|right|190px|Gert Sprenger użyte przeciwko [[Taikonowi]] Uryū występuje jako grywalna postać w Bleach: Soul Resurrección, gdzie walczy swoim Seele Schneiderem, łukiem i atakami Gintō. Ishida pojawia się w filmach The DiamondDust Rebellion i Hell Chapter. W tym ostatnim używa techniki zwanej Gert Sprenger. Tworzy go za pomocą Seele Schneidera, który zatrzymuje się w powietrzu wokół przeciwnika i tworzy barierę o dużej gęstości Reishi. Ishida rzuca Gintō na Seele Schneidera i bariera się zmniejsza wybuchając. Cenzura thumb|right|190px|Różnica między mangą a anime W mandze Ulquiorze udaje się odciąć rękę Ishidzie, jednak w anime zostało to ograniczone do oparzeń i ran. Pomimo zniszczeń, z ran nie wydobywa się nawet krew. Podobno uszkodzenia w obu wersjach są tak poważne, że krew nie dopływa do jego ramienia, przez co nie może nią ruszać. Ciekawostki * Jego motyw muzyczny wybrany przez Tite Kubo to "Idioteque" autorstwa Radiohead. Cytaty *(Do Ichigo) "Pytasz, czy to łuk? Oczywiście, że tak. Myślisz, że nie mogę używać niczego innego?" *(Do Mayuriego) "Przysięgam na dumę Quincy, zabiję cię!" *(Do Ulquiorry) "Jestem w składzie, dlatego mam pewne pole manewru podczas walki przeciwko tobie." *(Do Pesche i Cirucci) "Prawo do wyboru życia lub śmierci ma zwycięzca, a zwycięzcą jestem ja. Z tego punktu widzenia powinienem jej nie oszczędzać, choć to by mnie obrażało, dlatego mam zamiar zrobić to na swój sposób." *(Do Jirōbō Ikkanzaki) "Chcesz ataku pełnego zamiaru zabicia? Przyjdź potem do mnie. Mój łuk ma tego wiele." *(Do Sōkena) "Sensei, chcę stać się silniejszy. Stanę się bardzo dobrym Quincy i obronię wszystkich przed Hollowami. Następnie ojciec z pewnością zgodzi się ze sposobami Quincy." Odniesienia Nawigacja en: Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Quincy Kategoria:Człowiek